


The Letter

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad News, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infertility, Not Beta Read, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: You raise an eyebrow as you watch him unfold the paper, eyes scanning across the page and eyebrows furrowing.





	The Letter

You wedge your phone between your ear and your shoulder, kicking the front door shut.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at the mail-... There's a letter for you. Looks official." You turn the envelope over in your hands.

Dan clears his throat but his voice still comes through a little scratchy, "probably test results. You can open them and read them to me?"

You shake your head a little, earrings clattering against the screen as you rifle through the post, "no, I feel weird opening them. They're yours, y'know?"

"I'd say it's ours. Takes two to tango, baby."

You roll your eyes, "it can wait."

"Alright, chickpea. Listen, I gotta go. It was great to hear your voice. I love you, bye!"

You shoot your own _I love you_ down the reciever before hanging up, placing your phone aside and opening the rest of the mail. You find yourself continuously glancing at the pristine white envelope sitting on the side table.

\--

Dan doesn't even take his jacket off before he's in the house, tearing into the envelope with blunt fingers. You raise an eyebrow as you watch him unfold the paper, eyes scanning across the page and eyebrows furrowing.

"What's it say?"

"Count's regular. No abnormalities."

"One count, ah-ah-ah,"

"Sperm count, ah-ah-ah," Dan joins in, a smile firm on his face. You smile back and hold your hand out for the letter, which he passes you, half folded back into the envelope.

You wrestle with it, "so... This means you're fine, right?"

Dan finally takes off his jacket, leaving the room to hang it over the end of the banister. He calls over his shoulder, "correct."

"So..."

"You're saying that word a lot."

"So-"

"There it is again," he's returned to the living room now, hands firm on his hips, smile playful. It falters slightly when he realises your expression is solemn.

"So this means it's me, right?"

He's quiet for a moment. You drag your eyes from the paper to his, watching how he presses his lips together and searches his mind for words.

"Not... Not necessarily." He tries.

"What else could it be?" You argue.

Dan looks at you with pleading eyes, "don't take that tone with me, baby, please."

Your eyes brim with water and a lump in your throat rises. Dan moves to kneel in front of you, joints cracking as he drops down. He takes the letter from you, is hands taking its place.

"Look at me. You are not a problem. We'll find a way through this, okay? Whether it be-... Sticking at it, IVF, surrogacy, adoption or some other solution, we will find a way. We will have a tiny little bambino wreaking havoc around our home, do you hear me?" You nod slowly, tears dripping from your face onto your arms. Dan kisses your hands, every single knuckle in succession.

"Good. Don't worry your pretty little head too much, baby. It's breaking my heart." He tells you.

You sniffle and let him wipe your cheek with his thumb. He presses the softest of kisses to your forehead.

"What now?" You ask, voice shaking and weak.

He hums in his throat softly, "we make dinner and then cuddle and watch a film."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"But it's what I'm talking about. We'll talk about that another time, my love, I want you to calm down first."

You nod. You know he's right, that you need to collect yourself before having the conversation on your next move. You also know that there's no point arguing the issue, especially since it would result in Dan having to use his stern, no nonsense voice, and you're not sure if you'd be able to cope with that.

"Okay, Dan. So... What're you cooking?"

He smiles slowly, searching your face. He stands and kisses the top of your head, stroking your hair, "comfort food."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is The Box Tops - The Letter.


End file.
